Senseis In Our Pockets
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kaos shrinks the Skylander Senseis and it's up to Rachel, Isabel, and Crystal to stop him and make him restore the Senseis to their true heights. Done as a request for Lantern Power and inspired by the Hanna-Barbara short movie "Monster In My Pocket". :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Senseis In Our Pockets**

Rachel and Crystal were sound asleep on Rachel's bed at their house when all of a sudden, the older girl felt someone gently shaking her shoulder, but with some urgency. She woke up fast and saw Isabel was beside the bed. "Isabel?" She asked as Crystal woke up. "What happened? Is there another threat?"

"Yeah, with a capital K," the brown-haired girl said. "Kaos shrunk the Senseis down to pocket-sized."

Hearing that, the two sisters rapidly dressed and Rachel activated her Portal and all three touched it, transporting to Skylands and racing for the Academy. Arriving, the girls were shocked to see that the Senseis were all pocket sized. In fact, they were the same size as the toy figurines of themselves that the Portal Masters had in their homes. "Oh, my word," Rachel said, gently scooping up Ambush, who gently patted her hand to silently tell her he was okay despite being shrunk.

"Starcast! Boom Bloom!" Crystal cried out, picking them up.

"It's okay, Crystal," Starcast said gently. "We're not hurt."

"Just have to get used to our new sizes," Boom Bloom said.

Pit Boss, who was in Isabel's hands, looked unnerved. "What can we do?" He asked.

Rachel perked up. "Hey, Isabel, remember when you shrunk down the Trap Masters?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I only shrunk them down to babies, not like this," the Undead Portal Master said.

"Right, but do you think you can restore the Senseis to their proper sizes?"

Now seeing what her friend was driving at, Isabel pulled out her Emerald. "Okay, I'll try," she said before looking at the Senseis. "Do you guys trust me?"

"We trust you, Isabel," said Buckshot.

"We'd be grateful if you could, Isabel," said Flare Wolf.

She nodded. "Okay, guys," she said. "I hope this works."

The shrunken Senseis stood together while Isabel held out her emerald, muttering words under her breath as a purple mist surrounded the Skylanders. Crystal gasped. "Look, it's working," she said, barely keeping her excitement down.

It seemed so, because the Senseis began growing, but all of a sudden, they shrank down fast and Isabel grunted in surprise as she was thrown back, her emerald falling from her hand as she hit the floor. "Isabel!" Rachel cried out, running up to her. "Are you alright?"

The brown-haired girl sighed. "Yeah, just got surprised," she said. "It felt like something was blocking my efforts, almost like it was a really strong spell that shrunk them."

Dr. Krankcase looked disturbed at being so small again. "Next time I see Kaos, I'll give him something to think about!" He declared, spinning his goo guns.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal asked, picking up her sensei partners. "We're short several Skylanders now with the senseis being shrunk."

Rachel gently picked up Ro-Bow, who was looking really unamused, as was Hood Sickle, who was swinging his scythe angrily and with a yell, he swung it over his head and brought it down hard enough to leave a crack in the table. The Tech Portal Master's eyes widened at seeing this before she got an idea and called up a few targets. "Okay, guys, throw your attacks at the targets," she said, setting them all about two feet away from the targets.

Curious, they did so and to their joy, their attacks were strong, despite their small size. "But we'll have to get close to Kaos," Ember said.

Crystal then laughed. "Rach, what if they could...tickle Kaos?" She asked. "He wouldn't be able to reach them and we could get him to make a reverse spell."

Isabel and Rachel looked at each other before looking at the shrunken senseis. "What do you guys think?" Isabel asked.

Juju Jr., who had been shrunk along with his mother, giggled. "Tickles!" He exclaimed. "We can tickle Kaos!"

"Hmm, it would definitely be good use of our new sizes and he wouldn't be able to stop us with several of us tickling him," Bad Juju agreed.

Hearing that, the others agreed, but then Ro-Bow brought up a question. "How will we get to Kaos' hideout and undetected?" He asked.

Rachel glanced down at her outfit and saw she was wearing her favorite black hoodie. Isabel was wearing a purple hoodie and Crystal was wearing a green hoodie. "Our hoodies have pockets," she said. "You guys can fit inside and hide until it's time for the plan."

Agreeing, the three girls put the shrunken senseis in their hoodie pockets, being careful not to jostle them too much. "If Kaos doesn't reverse this, I'll personally tie him up and send him to that Tickle Island Master Eon discovered the other day," the blonde-haired girl said firmly.

"Ditto," Isabel said. "I just might even tickle him to tears."

"I wonder if I can control some plants to tickle him," Crystal said, working on her powers as they went for Kaos' lair.

The evil pipsqueak was planning a full scale invasion and didn't see the three girls, who let the shrunk senseis out of their pockets and the Skylanders headed straight for Kaos, climbing up his cloak and crawling under his shirt.

At first, Kaos was too busy to pay it any mind, but then, feeling a familiar tickling sensation, he burst into laughter and fell back. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! WHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHRES?!" He demanded to know.

"We dare, Kaos," Rachel said. "Us and our friends."

Kaos squealed as the senseis tickled his stomach and underarms after Crystal used some vines to hold him down. Isabel smirked. "Kaos, you can either unshrink our friends, or not only will they tickle you, the three of us will make you scream with laughter too," she said.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He managed to laugh out before squealing as the Skylanders tickled him even faster.

Crystal giggled. "Just because the senseis are small doesn't mean they can't fight," she said.

"Very true, sis," Rachel said, going up to see how they were doing.

Kaos' face was bright red and he tried to command them to stop, but was laughing too hard to do so and it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because they were going to tickle him to pieces. Isabel giggled and walked up to beside Rachel. "Well, well. Not so big and bad when you're being tickled, huh?" She asked before kneeling down and tickling Kaos' sides, helping out the shrunk Skylanders while Rachel and Crystal managed to find the spell Kaos had used and quickly made a counter potion. Giving the younger girl the potion to help their friends, Rachel made another potion and put in a vial of an ingredient that Pop Fizz had given her. Finishing the potion, she turned around in time to see the Skylander Senseis being restored to their correct size and they looked at Kaos, who was tiredly resting on the floor. Ro-Bow picked him up.

"What should we do with the pipsqueak?" He asked.

"Hold him down on the couch over there," Rachel said, pointing to a couch.

Ro-Bow, Air Strike, Golden Queen, and Pit Boss did so, keeping the pipsqueak there despite his struggling. Crystal giggled as she climbed up on Starcast's shoulders. "Whatcha gonna give him, sis?" She asked.

"Oh, a special potion made just for him," the older girl said. "Isabel, would you be a dear and help me?"

At first, Kaos refused to drink the potion, but when Isabel began tickling his sensitive stomach, he couldn't hold back his laughter and they forced him to drink the potion. "What is it anyway?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"A potion that will make this little pipsqueak laugh for days," Rachel said as she saw Kaos had drunk the whole bottle and was laughing so hard he couldn't even call up any attacks. "Okay, guys. Let's leave this one to giggle his heart out."

Back at the Academy, everyone was relieved to see the senseis were alright and the senseis hugged the three girls, thanking them for their help. "I actually didn't mind being carried in your pocket, Izzy," said Pit Boss. "But I'm glad to be back at my normal size."

"Me too," she said before playfully jumping on his back and he laughed, catching her in a hug and playfully poking her side, making her giggle before he let her go and gently ruffled her hair in a friendly manner.

They could still hear Kaos' laughter and smirked. "Well, maybe he'll think twice before pulling that trick again," the girl said.

"Maybe," said Air Strike.

"If he doesn't, I'm sure we can mix up another laughing potion for him," Ro-Bow said with a smirk.

"Oh, you can bet on it," Rachel said, making a note in the back of her mind to talk to Pop Fizz later about having laughing potions on hand for future battles.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
